Von Ness (DeltaStriker)
History Von Ness was built in the Assembly Tower. Planetoid 465 Mission Directly after completing his training, Ness was asigned to Omega Team. For the first few months, nothing happened. Then Omega Team was sent to capture the elusive Blitzer. Once there, the team started to track him. They almost saw him once, but he left the minute they appeared. Then it happened. The team was in a plaza when Blitzer hit. The plaza was sealed by remote defence mechanisms. The team leader told Ness get the civilians out of the way. Ness obeyed, and then stood by the civilians while the battle raged. Eventually, Blitzer killed one of the members, and the members gun slid over to Ness. Then he saw an opening. Blitzer had his back to Ness, who then picked up the gun and blasted him in the back. Blitzer fell to the ground, and was about to be arrested when the ground opened up below him. Blitzer fell in, and the Team failed to catch him. They were then recalled to Hero Factory. New Stellac City Mission After the mission, Ness was assigned to Zeta Team. The team had a boreing month, and then were sent to patrol the streets of New Stellac City. Two other rookies were assigned to the team for the mission, Preston Stormer and Daniel Rocka. The Team, consisting of Timothy Snipe, Marco Raze, Preston Stormer, Daniel Rocka, and Ness arrived at New Stellac, and began their nightly patrols. On the 5th night, the team was attacked by a massive Drone with twin Cordak Blasters. The Team responded quickly. Snipe and Raze took cover behind a wall, and started shooting. Rocka climbed a building and ran out of site, and Stormer held his ground, shooting wherever he could. The Drone blasted down the wall and sent Raze andd Snipe were running. It hit Raze with one of his Cordak Blasters and disintegrated him in seconds. Snipe dove into a manhole to avoide and incomign blast. Stormer fired his gun again and hit the Drone in the left eye. It turned towards him. He began to fire off shots like there was no tomorrow. Meanwhile, Ness was toying with the idea of taking the dropship and taking off when he saw Rocka jump from the roof. Ness realized that Rocka would miss and fall to his death unless the Drone moved back a few feet. So Ness threw his Electro Blade into the back of the Drone. Stuned, the Drone turned and took a few steps forward. That was all it took. Rocka landed on the back of the Drone and plunged his sword into its back. The Drone shook him off, and Rocka fell down to the ground, stuned. Then it advanced on Ness. Alone and unarmed, Ness ran. but he tripped on a crack in the street and fell. Just as the Drone was going to fire, Stormer shoved Ness out of the way. In the process, Stormer's entire left side was blown off. As he lay there, his head in Ness' arms, Rocka rose up and aimed his Typhoon Pistol at the Drone's head, and let loose a blast at full power. The Drone's head disintegrated, and the body crumbled to the ground. Rocka ran over to Ness, who was holding Stormer's dead body. The two Heroes looked at each other, and a silent agreement was made. They would hunt down the Drone's creater, and avenge Stormer's death. After that incedent, the team was recalled. They brought back the Drone's body for examination. Epsilon Team -TBC- Appearences *Von Ness appears in The Rocka Chronicles, written by DeltaStriker Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory 1.0 Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Hero Factory 3.0 Category:Hero Factory 4.0 Category:Hero Factory XL Category:Living Character Category:Living Hero Category:Hero Category:Character Category:Good Character Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Black Heroes Category:Fanon Category:The Rocka Chronicles Category:User:DeltaStriker